Suspiro en Invierno
by BlueShadow88
Summary: Él la miraba, del mismo modo en que miras a aquello que está a punto de romperse, de evaporarse en el frío como un suspiro en invierno. Huddy.


No sé muy bien cómo funciona esto. Suelo escribir a menudo pero nunca me atrevo a publicar nada. Es la primera vez que publico así que a ver qué tal sale. Muchas gracias por leer,

conocer vuestra opinión es importante para mí n_n. Un saludo.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tenía ganas de llorar. La pena se amontonaba en su pecho para brotar en sus ojos tristes y cansados, para morir en

un suspiro empapado en nostalgia.

Así se sentía.

Todo parecía superarla, y sabía que la única persona de este mundo que sería capaz de consolarla era la persona

que provocaba su estado.

El mundo chillaba y sangraba, se desgarraba cada día y solo traía dolor y más dolor. Le miraba, y observaba sus

desprecios, sus tira y afloja. Le miraba y solo veía a un pobre lisiado de mirada triste, que escondía todo su

dolor tras la mezquindad y el daño, tras un odio profundo y oscuro enganchado, como un cáncer, a un corazón,

en esencia, puro como una mañana de primavera.

En su cabeza revoloteaba triste y airada una polilla en la penumbra. Todo se estaba volviendo oscuro y melancólico

por momentos. Pronto sus manos llegaron a sus ojos azules para parar unas lágrimas que se avivaban como el fuego

contra el viento, pronto, sus propios sollozos hicieron estallar una angustia cortante y metálica que llevaba

demasiado anclada a su pecho.

Y el recuerdo de él, despreciándola, tocándole un pecho de un modo vil y maleducado, de la única manera

en la que aquel beso limpio y lleno de amor, de pasión, de carmín y saliva se pudo ver mancillado... la devolvió

a las lágrimas de nuevo.

Se secó los ojos con un pañuelo y, tras sonarse y acicalarse se dispuso a salir de aquel lavabo.

Fuera estaba él, tan petulante y egocéntrico, tan recalcitrante y ácido. No podría aguantar una burla más,

no podría soportar un desprecio más, no podría ni mirarle después de la escenita del despacho.

**[Flashback]**

Allí, ella se acercó a él, le pidió un beso... uno más, quería sentirse como la primera vez que le besó,

como aquella noche en la que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, "quema tanto la sal de las lágrimas.."

-pensó- Y lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un gesto desconsiderado y fuera de lugar, tan vergonzoso como

patético, casi le odiaba. Casi, claro. Se sintió utilizada, como un trozo de carne manoseado por un cerdo malcriado.

Y él lo vió en los ojos de ella. La observó con detenimiento nada más verla salir del baño, escondiendo su cara,

escabulléndose entre pacientes, médicos, enfermeras y demás personal. Se sintió culpable, tanto que un gesto de pena

recorrió sus ojos azules, volviéndolos más claros, más fríos y distantes.

Estaba amargado, y creyó disfrutar tratando a Cuddy como si fuera una cualquiera

pero lo único que obtuvo fue oscuridad nublando su juicio. Decidió irse a pensar a otro sitio y conforme avanzaba

a pasos entrecortados y calientes, sintió cómo el enfado llegaba a su esternón y se disipaba por todo su cuerpo

como una plaga de langostas. Sus ojos se empañaron y la pierna dolía más que de costumbre. Abrió la puerta de una

de las consultas de forma brusca, cerró tras de sí y con trabajo respiratorio apoyó ambas manos sobre la camilla

-¡Mierda!- gritó. Recogió su bastón, lo miró con rabia y lo lanzó contra la pared partiéndolo en tres trozos,

se apoderó de él la sin razón, la cólera y la testosterona, haciendo que la emprendiese a patadas, a sabiendas

de que se hacía daño en la pierna, con todo lo que se encontraba a su camino. Ardía como un mordisco caliente bajo

la piel, la ausencia de músculo, pero le dio igual, continuó golpéandose, continuó lanzando cajones y goteros

contra las paredes, continuó golpeando con el puño, a plomo, la pared y diciéndose "estúpido, estúpido".

La calma llegó.

Se observó los nudillos ensangrentados y el desastre organizado a su alrededor mientras reposaba su espalda contra

la pared de la estancia. Llamó a la limpieza del hospital alegando que uno de los pacientes se había vuelto loco y salió

de allí cojeando más que de costumbre, dibujando su silueta gris sin la elegancia que sus piernas dibujaban cuando

no era un triste y patético lisiado.

Echaba de menos correr, el viento en la cara y el corazón reventando, latiendo fuerte y violentamente contra su

pecho, los pulmones llenos de aire frío y limpio... intentó matar cualquier pensamiento de ese tipo, no era

momento para autocompadecerse. Se fue a su despacho, dolorido y magullado, caminando despacio. Llegó, suspiró

y se sentó en la chess long, se miró una vez más los nudillos y movió los dedos esperando dolor. Y lo obtuvo.

"Bueno, así la pierna duele menos" -se dijo-

Le ardían las manos, la piel parecía bullir y llenarse de ampollas pero creyó merecer la sensación como penitencia

o simplemente por sentir físicamente lo que ella sentía o sufría.

Su voz, la de ella, inundó la habitación e hizo eco en sus cansados oídos. Abrió los ojos, rápido, la pupila

empequeñeció hasta casi desaparecer y la atravesó con la mirada.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado en la consulta número tres?

No podía mentirle, no debía mentirle. -Me dio un pequeño ataque de histeria- dijo levantando las manos y mostrando las heridas-

-Eso explica la sangre de las paredes -contestó cogiéndole la mano y examinando los golpes-

-Sí -observó las manos impolutas de ella tocando con suavidad las suyas, acariciándolas con mimo y delicadeza-

Se detuvo al llegar a una de las heridas, la piel se había roto cruelmente contra el hueso y House torció el gesto

cuando ella posó un dedo sobre la herida -lo siento- le susurró, para volver a ensimismarse pasando suavemente la

yema de sus dedos sobre la piel amoratada de las manos del doctor.

Él la miraba, del mismo modo en que miras a aquello que está a punto de romperse, de evaporarse en el frío como un

suspiro en invierno.

Cuddy soltó sus manos, después de dibujar laberintos invisibles sobre su piel seca y dolorida, como tratando de

descifrar el por qué de todo aquello en sus heridas y cardenales.

House la miraba fijamente... hasta que un latigazo eléctrico atravesó su pierna, obligándole

a llevarse las manos al muslo. Los ojos de ella se llenaron de pena y desaire.

-Estás sangrando

-¿Qué? bueno, los nudillos. Tengo el hígado jodido, no coagulo demasiado bien.

-No House, el cuello -señaló la mancha roja que se disipaba por el tejido de la camisa del doctor- Déjame ver

Cuddy cogió la silla que descansaba frente al escritorio y la colocó al lado de House, se sentó y se dispuso

a echarle un vistazo a la herida. Con cuidado desabrochó dos botones, abrió ligeramente la camisa y deslizó sus

manos buscando el corte, oculto entre la sangre a medio coagular.

House tembló ante el contacto, y sintió cosquillas en la nuca.

-Aquí está- concluyó ella -no es profunda.

Se acercó a él, abrió algo más la camisa y solo se detuvo cuando House sujetó su muñeca con fuerza y la fulminó

con la mirada. Cuddy seguía cerca de él, lo suficiente para que él notase la respiración agitada de ella y

su perfume impregnándolo todo. Los cinco dedos la sujetaban con fuerza por la muñeca y fue él el que tiró de ella

bruscamente hacia sí, el que recorrió los milímetros que separaban sus bocas y susurró antes de chocar los labios

"lo siento". El que violenta y desesperadamente comenzó a besarla entre respiraciones entrecortadas, introduciendo

su lengua y enredándola con la de ella, moviendo las cabezas al compás de sus bocas y sintiendo los latidos del

otro en cada roce. Pero fue ella, la que se levantó sin separar los labios y la que se sentó sobre él, besándole

como si el mundo fuese a evaporarse y como si cada molécula de su cuerpo fuese a esfumarse. Solo pararon cuando

necesitaron respirar. Sentía sus pantalones, su cinturón, sus piernas y su pelvis, sus huesos y su calor. Él percibía

el peso de ella sobre sus caderas y sus rizos le hacían cosquillas.

Supo que estaba perdido cuando tras ver que su saliva brillaba en el labio inferior de ella, tuvo la necesidad

de volver a besarla, con más violencia y desesperación que hacía tan solo unos segundos.

-Después de esto, nada volverá a ser lo mismo ¿no? -concluyó ella a escasos centímetros de su cara, balanceándose

y moviendo la chess long y a él mismo-

-No - acarició la cara de ella con el dorso de su mano - nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

...........Fin..............


End file.
